


It's Just Too Much!

by willsy83



Series: It's Just Too Much! [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Frustrated Erin, Humor, Peacocking Holtzmann, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsy83/pseuds/willsy83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin has had enough of Holtzmann's teasing and decides to (quite literally) tackle the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Too Much!

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Holtzbert and indeed any fic for a while. This headcannon has been bugging the hell out if me for a week, so I'm finally putting it out there, let me know what you think.

At first Erin didn't realise what was going on. After all, Holtzmann was just a very expressive person and who doesn't like to dance every now and then? She wasn't to know the effect she was having on the physicist, right?

Except Erin started to notice a pattern. First, there was a major difference in the way Holtz danced dependent on who was in the room. When they were all together it would usually involve a lot of bouncing and flailing arms, to the point where group dance parties were banned from the lab for fear of causing a nuclear incident. When it was just Erin in the room however, there was an awful lot more pelvis thrusting, eye contact and suggestive stroking of tools.

Also through very careful questioning of the other two Ghostbusters, Erin discovered this was most definitely purely for her benefit and nobody else seemed to be on the receiving end. And what's more, it was happening more frequently and was getting decidedly more raunchy. The last time Holtz had stripped out of her trenchcoat and pulled it suggestively through her legs before throwing it at the physicist leaving her face, chest and...other parts considerably warmer.

******

Erin couldn't say what finally made her snap. It could have been the particularly difficult bust that morning that left her dripping in ectoplasm from head to toe. Or the way the others, especially Holtz, seemed to find it hilarious how the ghosts always seemed to get her and no one else. Or even because she'd only had time for a quick lunch and working hungry always put her on edge.

Whatever it was, as soon as she heard the music and saw the engineer gyrating around with her equipment, looking at her in the intense way she did, Erin couldn't take any more.

Before she even registered what she was doing, Erin flung herself across the room and over the desk separating her from a startled, and not a little terrified, looking Holtz intending to give her the most passionate kiss of her life. Things quickly went awry when the taller woman realised she had completely misjudged her momentum and instead tackled the engineer to the ground, not before pushing her into the table behind her.

They both hit the floor with an "Oof," and lay there silently for a few seconds. Erin, who was sprawled on top of Holtz, didn't dare move her face from where it was currently buried into the other woman's shoulder, although she was convinced she must be able to feel the heat coming off it. After a little while she felt the body underneath her begin to shake and, concerned the engineer was having some kind of fit, she chanced a glance towards her face.

Holtz was silently laughing, clearly struggling to breathe with tears running down her face. Erin hastily scrambled off her and held out a shaky hand to help the other woman up. This was a pointless gesture as she had already moved herself into a sitting position and had clearly found some air from somewhere as she was almost screaming with laughter at this point. Not sure what to do, the physicist sat back down and started to chuckle nervously, face still flaming and avoiding all eye contact.

"Jesus Gilbert," Holtz finally breathed out when she'd calmed down enough for speech, "I didn't know you had it in you!" When Erin finally looked her in the eye she was grinning from ear to ear and looking at her like she was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

Still incredibly flustered, Erin gamely tried to string a sentence together. "Well, you kept...you just...you wouldn't...why..?" And then oh...Holtz cut her off in the best way imaginable, engaging her mouth in something much more interesting.

"Breathe, Hot Stuff," the engineer whispered as she pulled away, smirking like the cat who'd got the cream.

Erin couldn't help put smile sheepishly. "I don't know why I did that. I mean, I don't regret it," she hastily added, seeing the frown forming on Holtz's face, "I just didn't exactly plan it."

"Eh, sometimes plans are over rated. Anyway I knew I'd get your attention eventually." Holtz stood up with a wince, and reached down to pull Erin up with her, who was immediately concerned.

"Holtz, you're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital, God knows what I've done to you," Erin babbled as she turned to grab her coat from the chair by her desk.

Holtz grabbed her hand and whirled her back around and into her body so they were face to face, noses no more than an inch apart.

"Relax Erin," she chuckled, "no permanent damage done. I might have a hell of a bruise on my ass which you will absolutely be required to rub lotion on."

Erin finally relaxed and full on laughed herself. She leaned in slightly to give Holtz a light peck on the lips before pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry I tackled you instead of just asking you out or something."

"Eh, it's my own fault for teasing you for months," the engineer smiled, a soft smile rather than her usual manic grin that Erin thought she could really get used to. "But considering we've skipped a step, how about I take you to dinner tonight so we can get back on track, Dr Gilbert?"

"That sounds perfect Dr Holtzmann." Erin grinned.

Not long after that they pulled apart to each get on with their work, and when Erin saw Holtz holding her lower back as she left that evening, and heard her mutter "totally worth it" to herself she couldn't bring herself to regret a damn thing.

But yeah, she'd totally be taking Holtz to the doctor tomorrow.


End file.
